Wonder Night
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: Following the story line, two long lost siblings fight to take back their world. Basically the game, but with more character background, interaction and development. Will contain game spoilers, of course, so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is written for fun with the help of my brother. As stated in the summary, this will contain spoilers, so read at your own risk. And yes, there will be humor it goes along with the other added events and stuff in here. There will be quotes by the npcs that are taken straight from the game, or modified a bit to make it flow better. If you don't like reading a something that follows the game then don't read this story. And I don't care if it seems too cliché to write something like this. ;_; Okay enough rambling, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Demon's Souls.

* * *

My name is Leeroy. I am a knight who served within the Boletaria Palace until the fog spread to the territory, bringing soul thirsty demons. Many of my comrade fell prey and turned into those same demons. Although it pains me to slay them, they are no longer themselves. The least I could do is release them from their inhumane minds. Though it started after I was venturing outside of Boleteria, to do a mission. I ended up running into a demon I couldn't beat.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a place called the Nexus. It seems like the border of life and death. This place is connected to five different world by Archstones. The people here aid me in exchange for souls, not a bad deal seeing I need to get stronger, but I wish it would cost less. At least there's a super cute woman here. I hope she wasn't an illusion since I haven't seen her since I arrived here. And now I shall ask around, "Thomas, do you know where she is?"

"Who is this 'she' you are talking about?" the brown-haired item keeper asked.

"The one who summoned me here."

"Ah, you must be talking about the candle maiden. That candle maiden cared for me during my first days in the Nexus. She says very little, but has a kind heart. She's just the age my young daughter would have been. The poor, poor girl… trapped here with her eyes occluded by wax. If only something could be done to help her."

"I will help her!"

"Ah, you do have a good heart. Alas, I do not know where she is."

"I see. Thank you, for telling me what you know." I went off to the blacksmith, "Hey Boldwin, have you seen the maiden?"

"It's simple. Just bring me all the souls you can. In trade, I'll give you weapons. Or forge ones you already have. With your souls, I can eke out a living, and with my weapons, you can go on living. Not a bad deal, eh?"

"But I asked about the maiden," I frowned while walking away. I went to talk to the Worshipper and Acolyte of God, but they were being so negative. I sighed while walking over to the Crestfallen Warrior and sat next to him.

"Why don't you go hunt for Demons? Try one of the Archstones," he motioned his head to the one behind him. "Now, go. That's why you came, is it not…? To this accursed Boletaria."

"Well actually, I served within Bolertaria Palace before the fog reached there," I clutched the half of medallion hanging from my neck. "I'm here to help the maiden. Hopefully I can get her heart."

"...You came for Demon Souls?" He ignored my last statement. "Or to save this land, and be remembered as a Hero? Bah, it's all the same."

"No, it's not the same," my determined eyes met his barely emotional ones. "I will save this land. Be it hero or not, I will save the place that saved me." I looked over at the center floor of the Nexus and mumbled, "Besides, now it's her heart I'm after not Demon Souls."

"You're just another prisoner of the Nexus. We're welcome here as long as we keep slashing up Demons. Hahahahaha..."

"Hmm," a low growl came from my throat. "I'll just go slay some demons then..."

…

My name is Virgo. I am a wanderer who has traveled to many places with no home to return back to. Besides from the obvious fact that because of the demons I have no home to actually return to, I never really stayed in one place for too long. I was always off to different places with the people who took me in their care. They even allowed me to call them mother and father. I guess there was really no need for them to tell me that seeing I was with them since I was an infant.

Apparently I was separated from my real family when I was a baby, or was I simply left behind? It is hard to tell since it was when the demons started to spread. The traveler couple who took care of me said that I was found, supposedly abandoned in a village that was already overrun by demons. They had been wandering through the lands, slaying demons. When they reached the village and slayed the demons who made their homes there, they found me under some debris. I should have died or turned into one of those soul-starved humans, but no. They said it was probably because this half of medallion hanging from my neck, protected me. That's probably true, at least I wish it was, otherwise the couple wouldn't have died protecting me...

"Where the hell am I?" I looked through the wet tunnel I was in. "What is that glowing massage? _Attack holding weapon in dominate hand._ Well, no duh." Continuing forward to dry land, I was greeted by a soul-starved human. Slashing the fallen human with ease I continued on and read the next message at the water's edge of the next tunnel. "_You can sprint if you want._ ...okay that's just ridiculous..." Halfway through another message read, _Use your shield in your other hand to block_. "...what's the point in having these?" Going up the nearby steps, I blocked the enemy and slashed him down. Then passed by yet another message, _Lock on you target to aim for them._ "Okay, now this is just ridiculous." I passed by several enemies and messages reading, _U__se items when needed_ and _F__eel free to backstep and roll around when you feel like doing so._ Finally, I saw a shiny sword in a stone. Upon touching it, I was engulfed in a green and black light.

"Okay, I'm just going to go with my instincts then..." Upon arriving in a somewhat new area, more items enemies and messages appeared. _Feel free to use a strong attack, it will take up more stamina though. Just as the enemy hit your shield, parry it, then counter attack for a large amount of damage._ "Well, at least that one was useful information..." _Wielding weapon with both hands make you fifty percent stronger. You can change up to two weapons per hand, and five different items for quick use._ "I wonder if that's all the messages," I wondered while looking through the fog leading to a fat giant demon with two curved horns and three glowing yellow eyes.

"Alright, let's do this," I entered the fog and quickly ran around behind him and started swinging my falchion. Avoiding the swings from his huge axe and his body crushing attacks, I continued my own attacks until he finally dissipated into a fog of souls for me to consume. Another sword in a stone was found so I touched it to be off to another place.

A huge dragon cry echoed through the stone building and deafened my ears. "Oh damn," I quickly went around the area to gather the scattered healing items and lost souls. "Ugh, there's no way out," I grimaced. My eyes glanced at the dragon's notable two sets of teeth. "Well," I clutched my medallion. "Here goes nothing. Mother, father, please watch over me." I charged at the dragon and was quickly knocked down. "Damn..."

When I came to, a soft voice met my ears, "Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted so the world might be mended. Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted so the world might be mended, so the world might be mended. This is the Nexus. It holds together the northern land of Boletaria. Thou can'st not exit the Nexus, but each of the five Archstones will connect thee to another node."

_I'm still alive?_ Still dizzy from the dragon, I looked up to see a figure of a woman draped in black clothing, but before I could get a look at her face, I once again passed out...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Demon's Souls.

* * *

**Leeroy POV**

"Gahhhhh! Archstone- archstone- archstone-" I quickly ran to the sword in the stone in the dried up fountain, and was quickly taken back to the Nexus. "That red-eyed knight almost got me," I panted whilst leaning against the Archstone of the Small King. "Why didn't I open that shortcut first?"

"Still alive?" The Crestfallen Warrior said.

"Shhh, I almost got killed and lost all my souls."

"It will be all be at the place you died until you touch your bloodstain to regain them. If you die again before retrieving it, it'll disappear forever."

"Really?"

The blue phantom nodded his head, then pointed to the middle of the room, "Well, there's the maiden you were looking for."

My eyes followed the direction he was pointing in, "Lady!" There she was, clad in black, holding her candle lighter stick thingy. She was saying the same things as when I was summoned here, but that didn't matter. "Lady- ...she's gone!"

"That's quite unfortunate for you," he sarcastically said.

"Shhh," I angrily hissed.

"Ah look, there's another soul who got swept up in the Nexus. Is she lucky, or unfortunate."

"I shall go look," I jogged over to the laying figure. She had a black wild haircut just like me, but there was a little ponytail tied in the back. Her hands were still clutching her wooden shield and falchion. "You okay?"

"..." she stayed motionless.

"Well, then," I lifted her up to put her in a better position than the face flat on the floor she was currently in, but dropped her once I got a look at her face. "What the-"

"Ow!" Her hand rubbed her head. "What was that for?" She dropped her weapons, as if she sensed no hostility from me or anywhere in the Nexus.

"I am wearing a helmet, right?"

"Well, yeah," she lifted a brow. "I can't understand how you're questioning yourself about that when it's covering your face too. You should be able to see those blurry lines in your vision." She sheathed her sword and strapped her shield on her back, over her duffel bag.

"It's just that," I took off my helmet. "It's like I was looking in a mirror."

"...!" I watched as her eyes, similar to my black, slightly narrowed ones. They showed shock and disbelief. "My clone!"

"Exactly!"

"Don't you mean twins? You two are even the same height." The Crestfallen Warrior said in amusement.

"Clone!" My female lookalike and I shouted at him.

"..."

I turned to her and held out my hand, "The name's Leeroy."

"Virgo," she shook my hand. "So, I assume this is... the Nexus?"

"Yup, the only safe place in Boletaria... probably the only one in the whole world..."

"Yeah," she looked up at the seemingly endless ceiling, passed the statues. "How did you end up here?"

"I was taken down by a rather huge, fat, gray demon with three yellows eyes and two curve horns."

"..." Virgo looked back at me with a brow raised. "Was it welding a huge axe?"

"Yes! You know it?"

"...I beat that demon, then got-"

"Whao, whao, whao," I looked at her disbelief. "You killed that demon?"

"Yeah."

"What? Then what happened?"

"Um, I teleported to another place where a huge dragon with two sets of teeth resided. I thought I got killed by it, but I'm here..."

"We're technically dead since we are in soul form, but we can get our bodies back if we defeat a big demon that seems like a boss, or you could use a stone of ephemeral eyes."

"I see."

"By the way," I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Have you seen the maiden?"

"..." Her look was a thinking one.

"The one who summoned you here."

"Wearing black?"

"Yeah!"

"I passed out before I could see her face, let alone know where she went," Virgo sounded disappointed.

"Hey, want to go hunt demons with me? Maybe if we make some progress, she'll show up."

"Sure," she sighed. "I don't see why not."

"Come on then," I led her to the Archstone connected to the Boletarian Palace. "This is the only Archstone that is currently not sealed. I know the area since I used to serve there, so it should be easy to get through with both of us going now."

"That's nice to know..."

**Virgo POV**

After being engulfed in a green and black light, we were taken to what I assume, the front of the palace. _I guess the sword in stone is also an Archstone then,_ I glanced at it in the dried up fountain.

"Hey, come on," Leeroy was already up at the flat ground leading to the inside of the palace. Dreglings laid dead, their limbs slightly swaying from the wind.

"Coming," I sprinted up to him.

"We need to open this gate to go further in," he pointed to the huge wooden mesh gate where a dead Dregling once stood. "We should open that shortcut over there first so we can easily get from down here to up there quicker and not have to deal with the Dreglings and Boletaria Soldiers in the long route."

"Mm, okay." We proceeded through an area with a dangerously wide hole, through what looked like sleeping quarters, and up the stairs to the lowest roof level.

"Virgo, watch out!" My partner pushed me to the side to avoid getting hit by an incoming attack from the blue-eyed knight.

"...I would have rather gotten hit!" I rubbed my bottom white glaring at him. Leeroy was still up there fighting the knight.

"Sorry! But at least I knew there was a balcony there! I'll wait for you up here. Just drop down to the next platform and make your way back up!"

After I grabbed a nearby light crossbow and some bolts, I went to the roof and met up with Leeroy. He pointed to the right, "Okay, if we go that way, the red-eyed knight will probably kill us... And the door there is probably looked since the prince mostly likely has the keys..." He heavily sighed, "Why did I even bother to go that way?"

I shrugged him off and gestured my head to the direction where the blue-eyed knight was, "So I'm guessing the shortcut is that way?"

"Yep, let's go!" Upon going down the stairs, we made our way through an opening to an outside balcony. "Oh no! There are peoples chained from here! We must help!"

"...Um, I'm sure they're dead..." I grimaced while peering over the ledge.

"Okay, I will go down there while you stay up here. Once I get into position and give you a signal, cut this chain," he tugged on the on closest to us. "Then the other one when I'm ready."

Without waiting for my reply, he ran off. "What a strange fellow," I leaned against the ledge, watching the cloudy sky. "I miss the clear blue sky... I've only seen it a few times while traveling the areas that wasn't reached by the fog yet."

"Alright! Cut it!" He shouted. I did as I was told. Looking down, I saw that Leeroy easily caught the body before it hit the floor and gently set it down. "Next!" After catching the other body, the knight motioned for me to get down. "Here you go," he handed me a jade hair ordainment. "Wear it."

"...ummm..." I stared at the object then looked at the body it came from. _I wonder if she has any family still alive... Better keep this safe, just in case,_ I placed in the pouch around my waist.

"And here," he tossed me the old ragged clothes. "I can't wear them."

"...and you're just making me carry them?"

"They have good plague resistance! You might need them later. You can give them to Stockpile Thomas to hold onto it if you don't want to carry them around, same with your other items."

"Uh-huh..." I stuffed the clothes in my duffel bag, that seemed to be connect to some sort of dimension since it never seems to get full._ Thomas must be the guy with all bags and crates around him._ My mind came across the other person next to him with tools surrounding,"Hey, is the blacksmith any good?" I asked while examining my falchion.

"Boldwin? He should be. I have only taken my stuff to get repaired since I haven't found any materials yet. He only upgrades with hardstone, sharpstone, and clearstone ores."

"Hmmm, let's just keep going," I proceeded back up the stairs with Leeroy following.

Upon entering the fog to a new area, at least to me, my partner gasped. "That's-" He hopped over the short wall and I quickly followed.

"That was a bold jump! A surprise indeed! Well, now that you are here, pray thee fend off these Dreglings," the new fellow said.

I looked at Leeroy, who didn't seem to be moving, so I shoved him down to where our enemies are. "Payback," I jumped down to help my male lookalike fend off the Dreglings.

After clearing the area, the knight with rune weapons joined us, "My thanks for your brave rescue."

Leeroy quickly brushed the dust off from himself and knelt down with his head bowed, "Prince Ariona, are you alright?"

This prince person lifted his hand up to a stop motion and said, "lift up your head and stand up knight of Boletaria." Leeroy did as he was told. "I no longer go by that name. I am Ostrava of Boletaria. Accept this as a token of my gratitude," he handed Leeroy a brass telescope. "Now I must go. There is something for me to take care of."

My partner stared in awe at the telescope, Prin- I mean, Ostrava, will you help us fight the demons."

"Sure, but I will only walk around this floor," he continued to walk ahead.

"...alright then, I will follow you."

"Who was that?" I asked as we walked the path Ostrava took.

"He's Ariona Allant, Prince of Boletaria. His father was a good king, but when the king entered the fog, the king turned evil."

"I see," I stared at the back of the prince.

"Gasp! It's you!" Leeroy clench his shield and pointed his sword at the blue-eyes knight up ahead. While the prince turned to another area, the knight continued to charge ahead. "You! I will kill!"

"...Leeroy..." I stared as he held his kite shield up and back away to avoid the blue-eyed knight's swings. Once it's done a heavy vertical slash, Leeroy attacked with a strong slash. Spotting a weapon to his left, I went up the small steps and grabbed the Scimitar.

"Virgo! Go help the pri- I mean Ostrava. I'll take care of this one. Blue-eyed knight, meet your demise."

"..." Turning the corner, I met up with Ostrava fight against some Dreglings. Careful not to hit the rune wielder, I quickly help him dispatch our enemies. In the area, I found a hero's soul and some shards of hardstone and sharpstone."

"No matter how far I venture, only the soul starved remain," the prince mumbled.

As my feet took me back to the previous area, my hand unconsciously went to below my collarbone, pressing against my leather armor to feel the medallion, _mother, father... I wonder the same thing..._

"Hmmm, I wonder," upon hearing Leeroy's voice, I looked up to see him rolling slash body-slamming the blue-eyed knight's corpse. "This- this is what you get for being so strong!"

"Is there a single sane person left in Boletaria?"

"...no, no there isn't..." I dryly said while looking at the still rolling Leeroy. "Isn't your armor too heavily to do the smoothly?"

"I can crush things easier this way!" My partner shouted while going ahead to break some tables and chairs.

"...ignore that," I told Ostrava and went after Leeroy.

"Hey Virgo, you know these souls we find among the dead bodies?" Leeroy questioned as we went up the stairs. Apparently Ostrava wouldn't go past that floor level no matter how much Leeroy insisted on him to join us.

"Yeah? What about it? The only thing we could do with them is consume them for more demon's souls."

"Yes, we can do that, but," he slashed away some Boletaria Soldiers. "I'm thinking about reviving them."

"...You can never bring the dead back to life. Even if you somehow manage to do so, their bodies won't be there to host their souls."

"But still... Barrels!" He proceeded to run and crush the flammable barrels with his rolling while I killed the soldiers who tried to throw firebombs with the crossbow I found earlier. "What is this?" If I could see through his helmet, then his eyes would be full of hopes and dreams. "Rolling time!" He proceed to clumsily crush the wooden barriers along the pathway.

"Good day to you," a seemingly sane Dregling greeted. "Care to look over wares? Mostly stolen, but who's telling, eh?"

"Whoa!"

"Kill it before it kills us!" I shoved him forward.

"No, let's listen to him."

"Oh, so you want to talk, eh? Anyways, be you brave knight or depraved slave, the Demons will snatch your soul, then you'll go mad. And those who dare cling to their humanity are hunted down. It is the end of Great Boletaria as we know it. But hell, at least the Demons don't send us to our deaths in battle! Heh heh heh heh."

"Will you join us?" Leeroy turned to me, "he seems like a good enough guy."

"..." Ignoring my lookalike I asked the dregling, "Do you sell bolts?"

"Why yes I do. Ten souls apiece," he cackled.

"Here," I gave him some souls for the wooden bolts.

"Thanks for that."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Leeroy questioned. "And where did you get that crossbow from?"

"From the balcony where you pushed me down," I glared.

"Ah," the dregling sound like her was reminded of something. "There's this skinny fellow, clad in fabulous armor, much like that knight right now, who keeps mumbling about some mission. He's another one who's managed to stay sane like yourself. Probably some pampered son, by the looks of his attire. I'd give an arm for the buttons off his shirt!"

"Hey, that's Ostrava," the knight retorted, feeling some insult in those words the dregling said.

"So you have met him, heh heh heh."

"Hey," I shook my partner's shoulder. "We should go now."

"Yeah, we should..." he walked out.

As I followed, the merchant shouted from behind, "come back soon!"

Proceeding forward, I sniped the archers and other solders from afar while Leeroy melee the ones closer to us. "Hey, there's a blue-eyes knight up above the top of the stairs," I whistled.

"Lure it down!" He practically commanded.

After climbing up some flights of stairs to get a better aim at the blue-eyed knight, one shot was all it took to get it to go after me. Quickly switching back to my sword and shield, I positioned myself in front of the stairs on while Leeroy pressed his back up against the wall of the stairs before it curved. As the blue-eyes knight got closer and closer, I back off on the solid ground, curving slightly to my left. With its attention occupied towards me, Leeroy quickly ran behind it and back stabbed it. I stepped to the side and back so there would be room for my partner to kick the enemy off his blade. While it tried to get back on its feet, I swung my falchion a couple of times before it stayed dead.

"Nice," my clone took of his helmet and grinned. "And with your luck, we get more drops too. Here's some moon grass."

"Luck, huh?" I placed the healing item in my side pouch for quick easy access. We continued up the stairs and passed another fog gate. "Wow," I whistled while looking through the long, narrow pathway. "Look at all those Dreglings."

"I have an idea," Leeroy grinned again and put his helmet back on while pacing a hand on the side a wooden shack. "Stand next to me." Doing as I was told, I watched him cut the front. Boulders rolled out, crushing the dreglings along the path. "I still wonder why that's there though," he mused. "Eh, whatever. At least it's useful now." After going up a short flight of stairs and killing off the spear wielders Leeroy point to the left, "There shouldn't be anything there, so let's go straight ahead."

Upon getting to the second set of stairs and blocking the bolts launched at us, a huge red dragon spewed flames along the pathway, burning the soldiers and whatever enemies there were. "Whoa..." I felt my blood pumping through my veins. Excitement almost overtook my body, _It's not the same dragon though._

"Okay, let's try the other way now," Leeroy slowly backed off and walked towards the room the columns.

"But didn't you just say there wasn't anything there?"

"Well, maybe this whole demon thing opened up a new path."

A sighed escaped my lips, "Fine, let's give it a try."

"Oh my," he looked off at the cliff where a blue dragon was sweeping its tail. Soon enough, the red dragon landed next to it, facing the charred bodies on the lower level. "Okay, I see some goodies there, so here's what we'll do. I'm going to go back to the bridge, that should lure the dragon over there. While that is happening, you go grab the items there. And be careful of the blue dragon's tail. If the red one comes back, hug the wall to not be burned and look for an opportunity to get out. As you can see, there is another lower level. Roll there for safety."

"Okay," I nodded my head and watched him run towards the bridge. Sure enough, the red dragon followed him. After grabbing the full moon grass, purple flame shield, two soldier's souls, and a ring of flame resistance, I took a deep breath. Observing the blue dragon's tail movement, I stood at the edge of where is starts to come down, and ran as it made its sweeping motion. I grabbed the ring of great strength and rolled down the hill. "Huh, there are more stuff," I picked up two shards of archstone and some full moon grass. Backtracking back to the bridge, a certain knight sitting on the steps came to view.

"I knew I could count on you,. I wouldn't be able to at least roll of of the way since this armor is heavy." He stood up a looked out in front of him, "We should be able to make it across if we start sprinting right when the fire finishes hitting the ground in front of us. At least we don't have to worry about anyone or anything attacking us."

"Wait." I handed him the purple flame shield, "you carry this."

"Sure." He took the burden off of me, and placed it in his duffel bag, which also seemed to be another dimensional pocket. "Ready?"

I stared at him, "hmmm. Be right back. Oh, and stand over there on the other steps."

"Huh?"

"Just go."

"Alright then..."

I quickly went across the room with the columns and waited for the red dragon to land at its nest. Then I sprinted back to where Leeroy was and shouted, "Run! Now!"

"Wha?" As I sprinted ahead of him, he seemed to get the idea and mimicked my actions. Just as we reached the other side, the dragon showed up and spewed fire at its route. "Or we could do that. It actually seemed like it took that dragon a longer time to get here then it going back and forth. What made you think to do that?"

"I dunno," my shoulders made a shrug motion. "It seemed to take a long time getting to its nest so I assumed it would take the same amount of time getting over here."

"Good observation. Ah," Leeroy pointed ahead. "That lever should open the gate leading inside the palace."

"Then go open it..."

"Okay!"

While he did that, I went ahead and killed off the approaching Dreglings. "I'll be right back." Looping around to where the closed door was, I picked up some turpentine and headed back to my partner.

"I thought you disappeared!"

"...I did say I was going to come back..."

"Oh, that's what you were saying?"

"..."

"Anyways, the stairs here will lead us right down to the entrance." We proceeded through a room with soul-starved soldiers and continued down the spiral stairs. The enemies we encountered were shield and spear wielding blobs of dark mass. While Leeroy took their attention, I hopped over them to attack from behind. Luckily for us, they dropped some shards of sharpstone and hardstone. "Hey, we should go back to the Nexus."

"I agree," I stared the the large spikey tipped spear, impaled to the ground. Fog acted as a gate in place of the wooden meshed one the opened up. We made our way back to the dried up fountain and touched the archstone.

"Hey Thomas," Leeroy walked up to the man next to the stairs leading down. "This is my clone Virgo."

_Are those what I think they are?_ I stared at the glowing symbols on the flat ground out there pass the stairs.

"Hey Virgo," I felt a nudge to my side.

"Huh?" My attention turned back to the two men.

"This is Thomas."

"Oh, hey."

"Hello there," he greeted. "Do you want me to hold onto something for you?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah," I handed him the old ragged clothes and scimitar. "Thanks." I was about to leave but suddenly remembered something. "This too," I pulled out the jade hair ordainment from my pouch.

"Th-th-that hairpin! That belongs to my daughter! Then, she didn't make it after all... my dearest baby... may she rest in peace..." After a moment of silence, he continued, "May I ask you a favor? Would you mind giving up that hairpin? I'd like to have it in memory of my daughter."

"Of course," I placed the object in his hands. "I had a feeling she might have family still alive."

"Your a saint! Thank you, thank you so much! Oh, I mustn't forget... It's not much, but please accept this as thanks. I'm a bit ashamed to say, but I found it one day, discarded on the main road. But it seems to possess a strange power. Anyway, I feel that you should have it. It will be happier in your hands."

"Thanks," I took the ring and read the inscription imbedded in the band. It was the herculean ring. "I'm sure it'll be useful."

"You have a heart of gold. Don't let them take it from you."

"Mm," I waved and walked over to the blacksmith. Boldwin, was it? I'm only going by memory of what Leeroy told me.

"Oh, good day to you," he greeted. "I can forge weapons for you, for a fair price."

"Nice. Here," I handed him my armor, weapon, and shield to repair. "This too, for the falchion," I gave him seven shards of sharpstone." After waiting for a few moments, I got my equipment back and gave him the necessary amount of souls needed. "Thanks."

"Do come back alive. I need your business."

Curious as to what I saw earlier, I walked down the stairs to the empty space. And there was what freaked me out the most, or rather annoyed me, random glowing messages. "I have no idea what to think..."

"I suggest you read them all," a familiar voice came from behind me. "They're all useful."

"Ahaha," a dry chuckle came out my mouth. "I think I'll just stick to the 'try and see what works' method. Were these messages here in the first place?"

"I don't know," Leeroy shrugged. "They were there when I arrived. Read that one over there."

"'These messages come from another world.' ...this is just annoying..."

"How so?"

"Just before coming to the Nexus, I read message like these that told me how to do basic things... Can we go now? I'm kind of ticked off now."

"Sure," he patted my back and we walked over to the Archstone. After we plowed through the dreglings, Leeroy patted my back, "Alright! Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with," We passed through the gate. "Oh my jellyfish," I held my shield up and stared at horde of hoplites while running behind a nearby pillar.

"Kill them! Kill them with fire!" Leeroy shouted from the pillar across the one I was hiding behind. He then started to throw the firebombs we picked up earlier. "Hey! I think they're weak against fire."

"Then here," reaching into my pouch, I tossed a few turpentine at him, then used one on my weapon. Swiftly running behind the dark blobs, I took a good handful of them out in two or three swings. Looking to the side, Leeroy was doing the same. Occasionally, we ran behind a pillar for cover and to eat some grass.

We reapplied the turpentine to our weapons. "Okay, on the count of three, we're just going to charge right at the massive blob, alright?" The knight asked. In response, I nodded. "Okay then. One. Two. Three!"

Running to the bald spot on the Phalanx, the two of us hacked and slashed with our burning weapons. We took turns striking at it so one of us was attacking while the other was recharging stamina. "Gotcha," we both dealt one last blow before the huge blob dissipated into a green fog of souls. An archstone appeared near us.

"Bwahaha!" Leeroy laughed. "That's what you get for having a huge shield of tiny hoplites!"

"...I do not know what is worse. The random glowing messages or you at this moment..."

"Do you feel irritated anymore?" He tried to change the subject.

"Nah, just tired," I stretched out my muscles. "I'm going back to take a nap," a yawn came out while walking towards the archstone. We obtained the Lead Demon's Soul and teleported back to the Nexus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Demon's Souls.**  
**

* * *

**Leeroy POV**

Upon entering the Nexus, the first thing my attention turned to, was her. "Welcome back," she greeted the two of us.

"I am back Lady," I got down on one knee with my left hand over my chest, and the right one held out.

"The Monumental awaits you, above," the maiden in black pointed beyond the stairs. "The Monumental will explain the Nexus to you," she continued saying to Virgo and I, ignoring my gesture.

"Come on lover boy," my comrade grabbed my duffel bag and pulled to to my feet. "I know she's gorgeous. Even I want to hug her, but if she's telling us to do something then we better do it."

"I'll be back lady," I went off running up the stairs with Virgo following. We finally reached the balcony high above the archstones.

Many monumentals sat dead, side by side with one lone living one in the middle, with a burning candle in front of him. "We have long await'd you, slayers of Demons," he spoke out. "I am one of the Monumentals. We preserve the fabric of reality. There is something ye need'st to know. Once, we too, a scourge of Demons faced."

He talked about how the world was united with the power of soul arts, until the lust for power awakened the Old One. It caused the spread of the colorless fog, and the near extinction to the world to Demons. The Monumentals before they became monumentals, were able to lull the Old One back to Its slumber after the loss of countless souls, and half the world lost by the fog. Six elders were entrusted with six Archstones to mend the fabric of the land the still remains. _One to the king of a small yet diligent land, one to the king of the burrowers underground, one to the wise queen of the great ivory tower, one to the chieftain of lost and ill-fortuned souls, one to the shaman of the tempest-worshipping shadowmen. And the last to the great giants of the Northern Lands._ The Archstones were placed at nodes across the earth. The Old One was contained inside this Nexus, and the soul arts was banned. The Monumentals became what they are know, half living sentinels of the fabric of reality. The rest perished, and only he remains.

A wave of energy seemed to be lifted after he finished explaining things. I looked over at Virgo, who also seemed to have felt something.

"Now it's your turn," the Monumental continued. "You must lull the Old One back to Its slumber, and seal it away for all eternity. If not, the Deep Fog will absorb all that we know. Have you the strength to accept this mission?"

"Yes, for the ladies," I answered. "How about you Virgo?"

"..." She gave me a blank look, "yeah, sure..."

"For who?"

"What?"

"I'm doing this for the ladies and my comrades. What about you? If you don't have someone or something to fight for, then you will never reach your full potential."

"Uh, ladies I guess... and my parents..." she looked off into the distance.

After receiving our answer, the Monumental continued, "yes, we are fortunate indeed to have you. Now, go forth, and destroy every last Demon. The Old One, without Demons to feed it souls, will a new servant seek, and lure you to its bosom."

"So we're kind of like bait. I like the sound of that. Come on Virgo," I grabbed my lookalike's arm. "Let's go see Lady."

"Mmm..."

We walked back down to ground floor. Instead of going directly to the maiden, my eyes immediately caught the blue phantom's figure, "hey, look here." I showed him the Lead Demon's soul, "We got it from the demon."

"Well, you've found yourself a Demon's Soul, have you? I'm impressed... yes, indeed I am. Stay the path, and you will soon be a monster yourself," he then laughed. "Can't you see you've fallen in their trap?"

"Whether or not it's a trap, I'll never become a monster. As long as I have my comrades, I will never stray from my path." I turned to my left, "right Virgo? ..." There she was, talking to the maiden in black.

"Brave soul who fears not death," the candle maiden said. "Prithee, lull the Old One back to its ancient slumber. What is it? Do you see soul power?"

"Yes," the wanderer nodded her head.

"So be it. After all thou requireth strength. Go forth, touch the Demon inside me. Let these ownerless souls become thine own."

Getting on one knee, Virgo bowed her head and raised her hand up with the palm towards the maiden.

"Soul of the mind, key to life's either. Soul of the lost, withdrawn from its vessel. Let strength be granted, so the world might be mended. So the world might be mended." The wanderer stood up. "Art thou done? May thine strength help the world be mended."

"Thanks," Virgo proceeded to silently walk up the stairs.

"She must be going to take a nap," I stared at her retreating form. "Hello Lady," my attention turned back to the maiden. I proceeded to go through the same process Virgo did. "So, what do you do here?"

"As for me?" The Maiden in Black started. "I am only here to tend to the flames. I keep the candles lit and serve the brave Demon slayers who are trapped in here."

We stood in silence for a little while longer. "You, I will meet again soon," I place my clenched hand against my chest and bowed my head. Then I went off to find my comrade.

**Virgo POV**

Even though I am terrified of heights I found a nice spot to nap after going up several flights of stairs. Over at the ends of the floor, there were walls with spaces in them so it was nice, dark, and pretty spacious to sleep in. As long as I couldn't see the ground floor way below me, I am perfectly content. Using my duffel bag as a pillow, I laid down on the cool stone floor and let sleep take over me...

"Hey, Virgo," I was shaken by that guy again. "Wake up, it's been awhile since I've seen you, so I assume you have been sleeping for that long."

"Mmm," I growled and sat up. "I assume time have no factor here?"

"I suppose so since we can't see the outside."

"Alright then," after getting up, I stretched and picked up my bag. "What now."

"Well, before continue through the palace, I want to know your opinion about this," he led me to the stairs where the Archstones resided. Up to the highest point, we reached an Archstone that was half-destroyed. "I took the liberty of looking at the other Archstones, and this is the one for the great giants of the Northern Lands. Isn't it odd that it's the only place where we can't go?"

"You want to fight giants?"

"Well, wouldn't it be cool to have giants as our comrades?"

"...yeah, sure," I slowly said.

"Do you think we can restore this Archstone and go to that place?"

"I guess so... Hm," I pulled out the archstone shards I picked near the dragon's nest. "I wonder if this will do anything," pushing the shards against the broken stone, it began to glow and merge with it. "Wow, that actually worked."

"Where did you get those?" Leeroy asked in awe and felt the tiny restored part of the Archstone.

"Dragon's nest after rolling down the cliff."

"I told you rolling down the cliff was a good thing."

"No, you told me to roll down there for safety..."

"Hm," he ignored my statement. "If we get enough of these shards, then maybe we can completely restore this and go to the Land of Giants."

"Yay, giants. We're going to get crushed."

"Let's go!"

"Ah? Wait, let me upgrade my Falchion."

"Already done," he grinned.

"When?"

"While you were asleep."

"..."

"Oh, don't worry. I didn't do anything to you."

"...you touched my stuff without my permission?"

"I had a feeling you wanted to upgrade?"

"How would you know?"

"Clone's intuition. Well? Was I right?"

A sigh escaped my lips, "yeah you were." We walked over to the first Archstone and touched a newly appeared inscription that read 'Phalanx'.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to change some words the Maiden in Black and the Monumental says from singular to plural. Old english sure is confusing. x_x And I know the shard of archstone doesn't merge with anything. Land of giants will eventually be in the story. xp


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This fool does not own Demon's Souls.**  
**

* * *

**Leeroy POV**

While Virgo was asleep earlier, I was talking to the prince, who was sitting on the beam over the seal. We got to talking a bit about how the king, his knights and subjects were modest and plain, but also steadfast and compassionate. Boletaria was known as paradise on earth, but now... Prince refuses to believe that this is what his father wished for our great land. It makes me wonder, what was the king really thinking when he started this?

Virgo and I arrived to the same spot where the Phalanx once resided and continued ahead. "Okay," I looked around the room to spot out a couple of Hoplites. After readying my kite shield and my long sword, I turned to my comrade who already did the same with her weapons, "You watch my back, I watch yours."

"Go it," she nodded. I ran to the blob closest to us to attack, while Virgo blocked the spears that were thrown at us.

This continued until we cleared the area and proceeded, but a voice stopped up, "Hello! You Yonder! Over here! It's me, Ostrava!"

"Prince!" I ran past the carriage at through a small hallway where the voice came from. "Pri- Ostrava, I am here," I knelt in front of the gate. "How did you even get here right after we left?"

"Look at me, again surrounded by evil warriors. Could you, perhaps, help me one last time?"

"I will help, as many times as you need."

"Clear out the soldiers at the far end of the passage, if it pleases you. The Lord's Path, just down yonder has degenerated into a feeding ground for flying dragons. Have your wits about you."

"Alright," I got up. "Let's go Virgoooo? Where are you?" I expected her to follow me here, but she didn't. "There you are."

She stood at the entrance leading to outside, "this is a pain." She blankly stared at the burnt walkway. Just as fire hit the floor she ran forward, "hurry up otherwise it'll burn you to a crisp."

"...wait up!" I sprinted right next to her. Next thing I knew, she dove forward, into the shadows caused by the small crenelation platform above. "Now why did she- ahhhh! Hot! Hot!" I rolled, with difficulty, on the floor to put out the fire. After going up the stairs and defeating the crossbow soldiers, I picked up a soul and a wooden catalyst. "Okay," I said as we walked down, to underneath ground level. "Prince should be over there," I pointed to the left.

"And dogs who would want to eat us over there," Virgo gestured to the right.

"No way, those dogs only harm intruders."

"Are you sure they're not affected by the fog and are soul-starved now?"

"No," I held my hand up in a stop motion. "They are my comrades, they would do no such thing."

"Okay," she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

We headed to the left and killed off some soldiers. "Pr- Ostrava, you okay?"

"Thank you," he said. "That makes twice. Thanks to you, I can now forge ahead. This is a token of my gratitude. Please accept it," the prince handed me some dark moon grasses and started to walk away while mumbling, "This is bad... Not a single person left... Why on Earth? How did all of this happen... Father!"

"You're not going to ask his to join us?" Virgo asked while picking up a ring with a red circle in the middle. "It's strange since you were so persistent earlier."

"There are times when a man has to be left alone," I said as I watched Ostrava's back fade off in the distance.

"Whatever," she shrugged, and we continued to the direction the dogs are in.

"Okay, stand back and leave this to me," I gestured my comrade to step back as I saw a familiar tuft of brownish-black fur running towards us. Reaching into my side pouch, I pulled out a biscuit, "Pochi, I am not your enemy." I knelt down, taking off my helmet, and held out the biscuit to the swiftly approaching dog.

"You have got to be kidding me," the wanderer said in disbelief as the dog came to a stop and hesitantly looked from me to the biscuit.

"Go on Pochi, surely you remember me." The dog sniffed me a bit, and ate the food. "Good doggy I rubbed its head. "Go get Rex, Barkhorn, Leo, and Rocket so I can share with them too." It happily barked and ran off.

"See?" I turned to Virgo. "What did I tell you? The power of comrades."

"... Pochi?" she closed her eyes and sighed. "What kind of name is that for a guard dog?"

"An awesome one," a broad smile came to my face as I saw the other dogs coming. I got out more biscuits and gave it to them. They followed us all the way up to an area where the dregling merchant from before sat in front of a barred area. "It's you again," my brow lifted as I pointed to the merchant. "You have any idea what that dragon is out there for?"

"The giant lizard?" the dregling's voice had an unamused, but playful tone to it. One of the king's pets, just like those demons. The giant monster leaves a trail of charred carcasses. Which is great for business, of course! But unless you're a scavenger like me, you'd better stay clear," he ended with that cracked laughter of his.

"Ugh, come on," Virgo groaned. "I want to get this over with. We still have all those other worlds to take of."

"Sure," I nodded as we backtracked a few steps to knock down the broken, wooden furniture that blocked the path leading up the stairs. We went to the top of the watchtower and picked up a short compound bow and some arrows for Virgo, and head back to the bridge level. After clearing the crossbowmen to the left, with the help of the dogs, Virgo and I entered through the fog and took down the two. "Okay you lot," I crouched down to the dogs' level and petted their head. "As much as I would like to have you all continue with us, this is were we have part," as I said those words the heat of the dragon's flames were felt as it swooped down. A few of them whined and rubbed their head against my armored legs. "Awww, don't worry, we'll meet again once this is all over." Giving them the rest of the biscuits I had on me, I got up and went to the waiting Virgo.

"Done?" with her eyes closed, it was as if she would miss them.

"You going to miss them, huh?"

"...what makes you think that?" my comrade gave me a skeptical look. "Let's just go already, and be prepared to get targeted by the crossbowmen up at the watchtower."

"Got it," I kept my eyes on the burnt runway, waiting for the dragon to swoop down. Once the flames touched the ground, we sprinted forward, avoiding the bolts raining down on us as we got closer. We cut through the dreglings and split to take on the two blue-eyed knights on our own.

"Finally," Virgo sighed after we climbed the stairs and took down the crossbowmen, killing a crystal lizard on the way, providing a bundle of upgrade stones.. "The boss is right through the fog gate," she pointed down at the densely gray covered archway from the open gap of the watchtower.

"Then let's go," I jumped down, landing on a wagon to cushion my fall.

"Weirdo," my comrade said as she took the stairs.

**Normal POV**

As Leeroy and Virgo entered through the fog at the end of the short tunnel, the ground shook underneath them. In front of them was a rather large armor clad knight that reached the skies with a shield that could knock down walls. "That damn Fat Official," Virgo growled as she caught a glimpse of it disappearing behind the large wooden gate after signaling the crossbow men to aim at us. "As if a huge hunk of armor isn't enough already."

"Let's split up and take those guys down first before the Tower Knight."

"I agree," the wanderer tsked and headed to the right as her partner went to the left.

"Oh no!" the sound of bolts clanging against shields filled the air.

"How is this possible?" Virgo shouted while trying to advance up the stairs. "First the angle they are shooting from should be nearly impossible, and second, the reloading speed is ridiculously fast!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue glow around the Tower Knight's sword, "Leeroy! Watch out!"

"Eh?" the Boletarian Knight turned his head to see a blue beam headed straight towards him, and quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack. "Thanks."

"Should we fight him head on and deal with the small fries later?"

"Yeah," Leeroy.

The two of them ran towards the giant of a knight, avoiding the incoming shield bash, but the force knocked them down. "Wow, this is annoying," Virgo commented as she got up with bolts grazing her body. She quickly maneuvered her way to the ankles of the boss, attacking the area where green misted particles escaped from the gaps.

"This armor is too heavy!" Leeroy frustratingly got up and tossed all his fluted armor to the side. "I will have my re-" he took a hit to the head by a bolt, making him not notice a shield bash headed his way.

"Leeroy!"

"Ruff!" a dog ran against the Boletarian knight's chest, effectively knocking him out of harm's way. unfortunately for the dog, it couldn't get away in time.

"Pooochhhiii!" Leeroy screamed after witnessing what just happened. Pochi stay unmoving, causing something in the knight to snap. He charged at the ankles of the armored knight and repeatedly slashed them.

_So the happy-go-lucky guy can go mad. I don't blame him though,_ Virgo sighed as she simultaneously attacked the boss and blocked the bolts.

While that was happening, a series of barks were headed their way. The four dogs from before split into two groups and swiftly ran up the stairs. They attacked the crossbow men one by one, making the rain of bolts lessen for the pair fighting below.

After enough damage was dealt at the Tower Knight's ankles, it felt from the lack of balance. Leeroy ran to the head, along with Virgo, while shouting, "this is for Pochi!" He quickly wield his weapon with both hands and quickly swung at the head, ignoring the fatigue starting to creep up on him.

A_t least I'm here or else he would have collapse a while ago,_ Virgo thought as the hunk of armor dissipated into a green mist, and her partner collapse. _Strange, where's the archstone?_ She looked, trying to find a sword impaled to a stone.

Deep pants were heard from Leeroy as he ran to the fallen dog, "Pochi." The knight fell to his knees and carefully held the dog. "Why," tears came to his eyes. "Why did you take the hit in my place? I would have just ended up in the Nexus and be able to come back." Pochi gave what looked like a smile, and lifted its head to lick the knight's face. The dog then went limp in his arms.

Virgo walked up to her lookalike and placed a hand on his shoulder, "maybe it's because Pochi wanted to do something for its friend. And to not let you experience pain, even if it's just once."

"It hurts so much still. I'm going to miss Pochi."

"Mmm," Virgo proceeded to walk towards the fogged archway, _he needs his alone time, but I can't return to the Nexus unless I go all the back. Must we move forward?_ The wanderer placed a hand against the thick fog, _huh, so we need to defeat an arch demon before we can proceed._ Her black eyes looked up at the platforms where the crossbow users once stood to see Rex, Leo, Rocket, and Barkhorn sitting.

In the time he was left alone, Leeroy had buried Pochi in the middle of the area. He gripped the collar and placed it on the cross. With helmet in hand, and pressed against his chest, he whispered, "you will not be forgotten my comrade. Thank you..."

The dogs on the platform howled up at the cloudy sky as if sending off their friend's spirit. "..." Virgo silently watched and turned around to stare at the fogged gate. _'Tis a shame that something like this happened... Hmmm?_

The green mist that lingered around the air started to gather around the grave, engulfing it into a bright light. When it died down, the grave was replaced by an archstone. Leeroy stared at the archstone in awe, then smiled, "thanks Pochi." The knight went to pick up his abandoned armor from earlier and placed a hand on the sword hilt, "come on Virgo, let's go rest up before we proceed."

"Uh yeah. Ummm you go ahead. I'll be right there," Virgo replied, still facing the fog.

"Alright," Leeroy nodded and went off to the Nexus.

The wanderer took a deep breath and slowly let the air out. "I was hoping to never witness a scene like that again, but I guess it was inevitable. Rest in peace, because you're as foolish as my parents." Virgo placed her hand in the same manner Leeroy had, and was quickly whisked off to the Nexus.


End file.
